pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lucario
Wygląd Lucario to dwunożny, psopodobny Pokemon, z głównie niebieskim futrem. Posiada krótkie, okrągłe ostrza z tyłu każdej przedniej łapy, a do tego jedno na jego klatce piersiowej. Ma długi pysk i uszy. Gdy jego usta są otwarte, to ma dwie pary spiczastych zębów. Sierść w kolorze kremowym znajduje się na jego torsie, a niebieskie futro na udach, które są podobne szortów z czarnym paskiem. Pokemon stoi na palcach, a nie na całej stopie. Cztery małe czarne faudy na głowie unoszą sie, gdy Lucario czyta lub manipuluje aurą. Mega Lucario ma znacznie więcej kremowego futra, a uda stały się teraz chudsze. Ma więcej kolców na grzbiecie, łapach, a teraz też i na nogach. Cztery faudy (po dwie z każdej strony) zmieniły sie w trzy dłuższe. Na ciele Mega Lucario pojawiły się czarne linie, a końcówki łap mają czerwone końcówki. W anime Drobne występy Lucario były w filmie [[The Rise of Darkrai]], gdzie jest pokazany na uniku ataku [[Rayquaza|Rayquaz'y]]. Lucario i [[Froslass]] obserwowano w Konkursie dwuosobowym w telewizji. Lucario ukazał się też w czasopiśmie [[Alexa|Alexy]] w [[Dziennikarka z innego regionu!]]. Lucario, który może ewoluować w Mega Lucario pojawił się w [[Special Mega Ewolution I]] Lucario Sir Aaron'a Jest to pierwszy Lucario w anime. Wystąpił w filmie [[Lucario i Tajemnica Mew]]. Należał do [[Sir Aaron]]'a, który go zapieczętowł na tysiąc lat. [[Ash]] przypadkowo uwolnił go podczas festiwalu, a on pomógł poprowadzić chłopaka i jego towarzyszy do Drzewa Początku - domu pewnego Mew, po to aby odzyskać swoje Pokemony. Pod końcówką filmu Lucario poświęca się aby ocalić Mew. [[Plik:Sir Aaron Lucario.jpg|250px|right|thumb|Lucario Sir Aarona]] Lucario [[Maylene]] Lucario jest głównym Pokémon'em Maylene. Po raz pierwszy zaobserwowano go w [[zaginiona Liderka!]]. Pokemon walczy z Maylene w ramach szkolenia. Lucario używa[[Kula Aury|Kuli Aury]] by zatrzymać bitwę [[Electabuzz]]'a, [[Piplup]]'a i [[Pikachu]]. Był używany w meczach Maylene jest z [[Paul]]'em [[Dawn]] i [[Ash]]'em. [[Plik:Maylene and Lucario.png|250px|right|thumb|Lucario Maylene]] Lucario [[Riely|Riel'ego]] Ten Lucario zadebiutował w Stalowy spokój! na Stalowej Wyspie. Kiedy Ash i jego przyjaciele mieli tam wyjechać, skontaktował się z nimi [[Barry]]. Wspólnie znaleźli lokalne stalowe Pokémon'y, które były brutalnie wobec siebie i innych Pokémon'ów a także i ludzi. Gdy szalony Aggron zaatakował Ash'a wkroczył [[Riley]] i Lucario. Pomimo, że Lucario również ma typ stalowy nie został "opentany" dzięki swojej aurze, która go chroni. [[Plik:Riely Lucario.jpg|250px|right|thumb|Lucario Riely'ego]] Lucario [[Nate]] Ten Pokemon wystąpił tylko w odcinku specjalnym [[Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Introduction]] u boku swojego trenera - męskego protagonisty gier Black and White 2. Jest widziany obok Nate'ego podczas rozmowy z [[Coloress]]'em, a potem podczas pościgu za [[Triada Cieni|Triadą Cieni]]. [[Plik:Nate Lucario.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lucario i jego trener]] [[Plik:Nate Lucario Kula Aury.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lucario wykonujący Kulę Aury]] Lucario [[Cameron]]'a [[Riolu]] przekształciła się w Lucario w [[Hydreigon - tajną broń!]] w bitwie przeciwko [[Snivy]] Asha. [[Plik:Cameron Lucario.png|250px|right|thumb|Lucario Camerona tuż po ewolucji]] Lucario [[Korrina|Korriny]] Lucario pojawił się w XY030 jako Pokemon Korriy. Uzyskał Lucarionite w następnym odcinku, co pozwala mu na Mega ewolucję. [[Plik:Korrina Lucario.png|250px|right|thumb|Lucario Korinny]] [[Plik:Mega Lucario Korriny.jpg|250px|right|thumb|Mega Lucario Korriny]] Lucario Gurkinn'a Ten Lucario pojawił się w XY032 jako Pokemon dziadka Korriny - Gurkinn'a. Jego Lucario potrafił przybrać postać Mega Ewolucji, a to dopeowadziło do wali mniędzy dwoma Mega Lucario. [[Plik:Gurkinn Lucario.png|250px|right|thumb|Lucario oraz Gurkinn]] Zachowanie Lucario to niewątpliwie wierne, lojalne i nieugięte Pokémony. Mają wrodzone duże poczucie sprawiedliwości. Dodatkowo potrafią wyczuć samopoczucie innych z odległości około 1 km. Niektóre Pokemony tego gatunku mogą kontaktować się z ludźmi za pomocą telepatii. Środowisko Pokémony te żyją głęboko w jaskiniach, z dala od domostw ludzi; trenują tam swoje umiejętności. Dlatego właśnie, podobnie jak Milotic czy Togekiss należą do najrzadziej spotykanych nie-legendarnych stworków; spotkanie ich na wolności graniczy z cudem. Pochodzenie Pochodzenie Lucario wydaje się być oparte na egipskim bogu Anubisie, który ma głowę szakala. Rola Anubisa w mitologii egipskiej to sądzenie zmarłych dusz na podstawie ich działań w czasie ich życia. To przypomina zdolność Lucario by zobaczyć aurę jako formę życia. Wydaje się również być oparte na boksie. Boks to sport, który przypuszczalnie ma korzenie w Egipcie. Oznaczenia na twarzy Lucario przypominają maski. Ciekawostki *Mega Lucario ma najwyższy bazowy specjalny atak ze wszystkich nie-legendarnych Pokémon'ów typu walki. * Lucario wraz z Cobalionem jest jedynym pokemonem,którego typy to walka i stal. Ewolucja